


belated

by thesinbin



Series: Ash's Adventures [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: Ash's birthday wish arrives a little late.





	belated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



He’d promised he’d be there, you thought with a rather sour twist of your lips. Blue eyes and a confident smile had been enough to convince you. It hadn’t been a bad day—really, it had been pretty amazing. 

 

You’d woken up to breakfast in bed. You’d kicked some serious ass in training. You’d even wiggled your way out of doing “real work” for the rest of the day, which meant more times with the people you cared about. Your parents had sent you warm wishes over video chat without Kai managing to mysteriously drop an embarrassing comment at precisely the wrong moment. 

 

Now was still pretty damn decent, you thought. Steve had gotten dinner from your favorite restaurant, Bucky and Sam had created the perfect movie marathon, and Kai had actually followed through on that massage they’d been promising you for the last few weeks. The warm mug in your hands sent waves of relaxation throughout your body as the last of the knots in your shoulders began to disintegrate. 

 

Still, you thought softly, still something was missing. One piece of the puzzle was missing, and even Sam’s witty comments at the movie’s expense wasn’t filling the gap.  _ He said he’d be here, _ you thought sullenly, your thoughts now more public. 

 

Kai’s fingers gave a reassuring brush against your shoulder blade.  _ And he meant it, _ they returned gingerly.  _ He wouldn’t be late without good reason. _

 

_ Maybe he didn’t understand. _ Your shoulders drooped at the thought. Kai sent warm feelings your way. 

 

_ Don’t lose faith in him so easily, _ they teased. You turned your head to give them a side-eyed stare of suspicion. “What do you know?” The telepath raised an eyebrow. “You know what I mean.” 

 

Kai smiled toothily—it wasn’t reassuring. “Nothing at all, Ash,” they said. “I’m just saying—maybe hold out a little longer.” With that, the last of the tension in your traps eased. 

 

By the end of the movie, you were probably the only person awake. With bodies sprawled in some rather uncomfortable positions, you tiptoed your way to the kitchen to take care of your mug. A glance at the clock on the stove showed 11:57. He sure was cutting it close, you thought with a pout. You rinsed out the remainder of your drink and placed it carefully in the dishwasher. 12:01, the clock declared. 

 

You turned and ran into a very solid obstacle. A very muscular obstacle. One, you noted, with long blond hair, confident blue eyes, and what looked suspiciously like a bruise over his cheekbone. “Thor,” you breathed, eyes widening with delight. As your face split into a smile, you threw your arms around him, squeezing tightly. Thor’s chest rumbled with laughter. 

 

“I am late,” he said, regret flashing quickly through his eyes. “My apologies—my dear brother found himself unable to sweet-talk his way to freedom.” You laughed softly. 

 

“You’re here now,” you said eagerly. “That’s the part that matters.” 

 

“How can I make it up to you?” Thor asked with a smile, placing a kiss on your lips. You grinned. 

 

“I’m sure we can think of something.” 

  
  
  


The softness of the bed beneath you never ceased to draw a satisfied sigh from your lips. Your shirt had been abandoned by the lamp, and Thor’s was probably still in the hallway. You ran your fingers over the defined muscles of his arms, across his shoulders, down his chest. With one hand on either side of your head, he leaned down to kiss you again, a little more softly than before, as if seeking forgiveness. 

 

His hands drifted down your sides, fingers catching at the soft fabric of your shorts. You shifted your hips, eager for them to be removed, and the little fabric that kept the two of your apart to be gone. Thor left your lips for your neck, trailing down slowly, his teeth gently nipping at the underside of your jaw and the crook of your neck. Your shorts disappeared before he got to the swell of your breast. 

 

As his weight shifted forward, your hands pulled at his belt loops before he leaned back, fingers nimbly unbuttoning his pants. “You’re breathtaking,” Thor said, pants now successfully shucked elsewhere. From the faint crash, you suspected it might have been a lamp. “Stunning—a goddess among women.” 

 

You felt your face flush several times over. “Thor—” The Asgardian silenced you with a kiss. 

 

“Belated as it may be, my present on this fine evening shall be pleasure,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. Your expression mirrored his. 

 

“By all means,” you said, your amusement clinging to your words. The two of you found yourselves skin to skin within minutes. Thor appeared to have taken your invitation as a challenge. Now on his third trip between your legs, your thighs trembled in his hands as his mouth worked at you in ways you didn’t think it could. 

 

The smooth strokes of his tongue and the rough bite of his beard was almost overwhelming. His thumbs rubbed small circles on your inner thighs, both to keep you from closing them and to sooth the burn his beard caused. Your fingers were tangled in his hair, soft strands caught and wound around your fingers. He responded to the slightest tug, you noticed, adjusting his actions according to how and when you pulled at the silky locks. 

 

You gasped as your climax came unexpectedly, a wave of static muddling your brain as your back arched from the bed. Thor looked decidedly satisfied as your chest heaved, watching the dim light shimmer on your damp skin. You pulled him up toward you, his lips meeting yours with enough force to bruise as you brought him even closer. 

“You’re stunning like this,” Thor murmured against your skin. “So beautiful.” You flushed, your legs wrapping around his hips to pull him against you. His length rubbed against your entrance as he shifted. 

 

“Please, Thor,” you moaned, hands tangled in his hair again. The two of you thought along similar lines, it seemed—another series of trailing kisses distracted you from the fingers that sought to stretch you. It took a moment for you to recognize when fingers had been replaced with something more substantial. 

 

Thor went slowly, pausing periodically as he affirmed you were doing fine. Although initially borderline unpleasant, the full stretch you experienced soon took a more satisfying turn. The two of you paused for a moment, gazes locked, before Thor smiled. “Happy belated birthday, love.” 

 

His hips snapped forward with force. Your arms locked around his neck, your head thrown back in pleasure. “You take me so well,” he teased, pulling you back with him so you now sat on his lap. He lifted you up and down at a quick pace, leaving you never quite full and never quite empty. As he canted his hips, stars exploded behind your eyes, drawing a long, low moan from your throat. “That’s what I like to hear,” he said with a grin. 

 

As he drew closer to climax, Thor sped up, determined to bring your climax about first. He appeared to have succeeded—as your lips met his and Thor’s hips took a final, slight tilt, you gasped against his lips, his name slurred as you exhaled. As you grew lax against him, Thor slowed and stopped, carefully laying you back onto the bed. 

 

“What about you?” you murmured, pulling him in for another kiss. Thor smiled against your lips. 

 

“There is time for me another day,” he said, drawing the blankets up over your tired body. You pouted. “For now, rest. You’ve performed valiantly,” he added, winking. You groaned, rolled your eyes, and smacked his chest lightly. 

 

“Wow, Thor.” 

 

“Yes, I thought I did quite well, myself,” he said, clearly self-satisfied. You laughed. 

 

“That you did,” you said, humor coloring your voice. Thor’s grin spoke volumes. 


End file.
